The Unknown Elf
by em1ly007
Summary: In the dungeons of Asgard, a select few are tasked with caring for the prisoners until Odin decides their fate. It is here that a light elf first meets Loki, the mischievous son of Odin and Frigga. At first, her instincts tell her to keep her distance, but something keeps her returning to his cell. During a time of war, will they fight for what they believe or something more?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions in a Cell

Everyone knows the story of the Avengers. How five people with amazing capabilities saved the humans of New York City from the wrath of the Chitari. They were considered heroes of the city and gods among men: one of them actually being a god. A demigod. Thor, Odin's son, was sent to Earth to bring his mischievous brother, Loki, home. When he was finally brought to justice, Loki was locked away in Asgard. Everyone knows this story, but no one knows mine.

My name is Elora, a light elf from Asgard. My story starts in the dungeons of Asgard where I care for the prisoners of Odin. I keep them alive until Odin orders their death; this order comes sooner rather than later. Usually, I do not become attached to the prisoners under my care; they are foul and ignorant and rude, but this time was different.

I first saw Loki sitting on a couch his mother, Queen Frigga, had brought for him. He looked tired and irritated, but he had a dark handsomeness that intrigued me. "Prisoner, I have your dinner and-"

"I do not want it." He commented without looking in my direction.

"I am required to leave it here according to my title." I entered the cell and placed the tray on his desk. Only then did he finally look up at me.

My back was slightly to him, but I could see him out of the corner of my eye. I set up his dinner only to be surprised to turn around and see him standing right in front of me. "If everything is set I will be leaving now." I moved to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

He was much taller than me, however fear never crossed my mind. I gripped my knife and stared him down. "Release me or I will call the guards." I said.

"Calm down, tiny elf. I'm in no mood to hurt you." He replied letting my arm go.

"You could not even if you tried. Thor would-"

"Don't bring that name into this!" Loki yelled as he grabbed me by both arms.

"Unhand me!" I demanded, pulling out my knife. He saw it coming. Before I could react, he had me by the throat holding the knife to my neck. His grip around my shoulders was stronger than I expected, hindering my brain from thinking of an escape.

"You see, elf, I don't like being told what to do, especially by underlings such as yourself. My name is Loki, and I would prefer to be called that. Do I make myself clear?" Loki hissed into my ear.

"Yes." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Say my name, so I know you understand."

"Yes, Loki. You make yourself clear. Now, let me go." I demanded. I heard a chuckle escape his lips as he released my shoulders and threw me to the floor.

I grunted as I stood and straighten my dress. "Since we are on a first name basis, I would prefer not to be called elf or any other name you have for me."

"Very well. What would you like to be called?" He stepped toward me, chin lifted and my knife still in his hand.

"My name is Elora and you will call me just that."

"Well then, Elora, I believe this is yours." Loki stepped closer and held my knife out to me across he hands as if presenting a gift. I smiled slightly, reaching my left hand for the knife. He didn't see my slap coming as my right hand connected with his cheek. I hurried out of the cell while he regained his focus. "Good day, Loki." I added a curtsy to finalize my leaving.

"Good day, Elora. I will be looking forward to your visit tomorrow." Loki grinned and took his seat back on the couch. I turned and stomped off trying to get away from the god of mischief.


	2. Chapter 2: Conversations

The following day, I took as long as I could with my usual work hoping to put off my meeting with Loki. When I could no longer stall our meeting, I took Loki's dinner to him. I hurried up to the door, placed the meal inside, and hurried away without looking up.

"Elora?" He called behind me.

"Yes?" I asked, not moving or attempting to face him.

"Come here, please." Loki replied.

Knowing I couldn't avoid him forever, I went back to his cell staying on the outside in case he felt like particularly homicidal. I watched him from my place outside the glass. He was leaning against the back wall, his arms crossed on his chest. "You brought my dinner and didn't even say hello."

"I normally don't talk to people who try to kill me." I responded.

"In my defense, I didn't try to kill you. I was simply testing you, and you passed." He uncrossed his arms and walked toward the front of the cell.

"You cannot imagine how important it is to me to know I passed the test of a criminal." I shot back, surprising myself with my sudden courage.

"Ah, but I'm not the criminal here." Loki stared down at me from behind the glass. I tried not to show my anxiety, but he read it easily on my face.

Taking a breath, I decided to try a different tactic. "I realize you blame Odin for all your troubles, but as I recall, you were raised as a prince of Asgard, rather than a monster from Jotenheim, and you recieved money and jewels to your hearts content. While the rest of us, such as myself, fought and clawed for every morsel of food we ate. I'm sorry if I don't sympathize with a prince of Asgard." I stood straighter and crossed my arms trying to show confidence.

"You are a very unique light elf, Elora. I don't think most would have the courage to speak to me like that."

"I'm not scared of you. If that's what you mean."

"Why aren't you scared?" Loki questioned as he took a seat next to the wall.

"I believe it is because I feel sorry for you." I answered sitting across from him.

"Why do you suppose that is?" He raised his eyebrows, curiously.

"Well, you were taken from your original home and brought here. I feel that Asgard is better suited for you, but you were lied to on how you can to be here," he smiled as I continued,"Thor's father should have told you sooner. He didn't decide to tell you until after you had figured it out on your own. Then, you killed your birth father for him, Odin still wouldn't accept you." I stopped, thinking maybe my observations might anger him.

He was staring at the ground, but looked up at me after the drawn out silence. "Keep going." Loki urged.

"All right. You tried to fulfill your dream of becoming king in a different realm, something you had worked your whole life for. Thor was sent to stop you and brought you back to rot here in the dungeon. I agree that you should not have tried to take over Midgard, but they should not have lied to you, Loki." I waited for him to say something, but the god of mischief was silent. I stood up and began to walk away.

"Elora?"

"Yes, Loki?"

"If I am such a villain, as you say I am, why do you feel sorry for me?" He looked at me with questioning eyes.

I contemplated his question before finding my answer. "Maybe because I believe that deep down, every person has a good side." I replied. He nodded at my answer and gave me a devilish grin. "Although for you, I don't think there is a good side."

"Oh, really?" Loki seemed intrigued.

"Yes. For you, there is just one side where you say one thing, and do another." I grew serious before I continued. "In the end, you will always betray the people who love you. It's your curse, but it's one you must bare alone." I walked away letting my speech settle into his mind. My only hope was that he wasn't thinking of ways to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3: Truths and Lies

After our conversation of how I felt about his life, Loki and I hadn't spoken of anything personal. He kept the conversations short and always told me when I could leave. I admit I enjoyed talking to the god of mischief, but I kept my guard up. I didn't expect him to hurt me, considering it had been weeks since the personal conversations, that didn't stop me from bringing my knife with me every day. Loki was charming - I knew that before I had met him - but he was dangerous. I was under no impression that he couldn't snap one day as he had done before.

I was tending to the other prisoners in the dungeon - I saved Loki for last - when I was stopped by an unexpected guest.

"Excuse me."

"Yes? How can I - Your highness!" I had turned around to stand face-to-face with the queen of Asgard.

"What is your name dear?" She asked, her face holding her kind smile.

"I'm Elora. I take care of the prisoners."

"Could you do me a favor, dear?"

"Of course, your highness." I answered, nodding my head.

"Whenever you go to take care of Loki, will you take him this?" She stepped closer and pulled a book from behind her back. It was a red, leather-bound book with a title I could not read. The way she looked at it made me think it was valuable; not in the sense of riches but more in the sense that it had a personal meaning, something she hoped Loki would enjoy. She handed it to me slowly.

"Yes, ma'am. I will go right now." I held the book tightly, not wanting to drop it.

"No, you don't have to go right now," Queen Frigga smiled, "just make sure he gets it." Frigga nodded appreciatively then made her way to the door.

"My queen, do you want me to tell him that you brought it, or shall I tell him something else?" I was genuinely concerned of what I should say to him, and she seemed to understand.

She considered her words carefully before answering. "I think Loki has been lied to enough. Don't you?"

"Yes, my queen. I do." I agreed. She nodded before leaving me alone in the corridor.

* * *

I walked down to Loki's cell and saw him sitting in his usual spot on the couch. He had formed a habit of waiting for me there. His posture was straight, hinting at the long years of pre paring to be king of Asgard. When he saw me coming, he smiled. "Hello, Elora. What adventures did you have today?" He asked.

"The prisoner in cell three tried to explain to me how he was innocent by weeping against the glass. I told him he should save that for Odin, and he cried harder." I took a breath before I entered the cell. This was the first time I would enter since he had tried to slice my throat. "Other than that, nothing else happened."

"Nothing at all?" He asked unconvinced.

"Well, there is one thing." I took out the book from my bag. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Loki stood and sauntered toward me, his arms behind his back. "What is this gift?" He couldn't mask his curiosity.

"Here," I held the book out to him.

Loki studied it for a moment. "If this from you? Because this is really touching." A devilish grin spread across his lips.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't from me. Your mother asked me to give this to you." I watched his smile change to confusion and then to anger.

Grabbing the book from my hands, Loki threw it to the floor. He turned to me then clasped my throat in his hand and pushed me against the wall. "Did she think this would make up for all the years of lies! Did she ask you to spy? Why are you here? Tell me!" Loki was filled with anger. His grip around my throat was tight, but I could still breathe.

"Loki, I am only here to take care of the prisoners. I am not a spy for Frigga, Odin, or even Thor. I was asked by my queen to give you that book. I am sorry I angered you. I am on your side, Loki." I felt tears burning my eyes, and, looking at him, I could see the tears burning his.

"No. You're with them." Loki tightened his grip and I felt the stale air become trapped in my body.

"Loki...stop. You're better...than this." I choked.

"That's where you're wrong, _elf_." He stressed the name as if it were hard on his tongue. I clutched at his hand holding my neck and attempted to pry it away; the little strength I had wasn't enough. As I watched him, his eyes remained cold and unforgiving, lacking any trace of the charming man I had grown used to in the last few weeks. I had broken his trust, just like everyone else in his life and he was hurt. The anger was only a mask hiding the pain he felt at my betrayal.

"I'm...sorry...forgive...me." The wave of unconsciousness hit me as he registered what he had done. His hold on my neck released and I fell to the floor in a limp heap. I could see his face grow scared from my spot on the floor. The last thing I remember was a feeling of weightlessness and floating through the air until something was placed beneath me.

* * *

A/N: Loki continues to be hurt, but it is his own fault. What will happen to Elora? Thank you for your support! I hope you guys continue to read this story.


	4. Chapter 4: Apologies

I blinked open my eyes and studied my surroundings quickly. I realized I was still in Loki's cell, laying on the couch he usually sat on, but I couldn't see him. I raised myself to rest on my elbows and looked around the cell. Loki looked back at me from the opposite wall where he sat with his knees drawn to his chest.

"You're awake." He stood but made no moves to come closer to me. "I thought I had killed you."

"Well, sorry to say it takes a little more than that to kill me." I looked away from him and gazed into the hallway outside the cell; no one was there. Coming to a sitting position, I gathered my strength to stand.

"Good. I'm glad," Loki walked toward me, "I don't think Odin would appreciate me killing one of his helpers." He tried to smile, but it was lost in the worry that I read in his eyes. I thought I could hear relief in his voice as he spoke about me; unlikely.

He had crossed the distance between us and towered over me from my spot on the couch. I felt the urge to leave before he once again threatened my life. Summoning my strength, I rose to my feet and immediately regretted it. My head grew dizzy, making me fall back. Loki reacted and caught me around the waist before I could crash to the ground. "Careful, Elora." He said near my ear.

"I am fine. Let me go." I tried to fight him, but I was too weak to make a difference.

"I'm not letting you go until I know you are all right." He held me close as he examined my face. "I'm sorry." Loki mumbled so low I barely heard him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I was angry and I acted against you rather than accepting the gift you had brought." Loki looked at the red book still on the floor. "That book was the first book my mother ever gave me. It explains spells and illusions that she helped me to master. When I saw it, all the memories of learning magic with her came flooding back. Can you forgive me, Elora?" Loki pleaded.

I examined what he had just revealed to me. The book was special - that much I figured out by watching Queen Frigga - but now I knew the meaning behind her nostalgic expression and his rage filled reaction. That didn't stop me from remembering why I was still here, half dead in his arms. "You've held a knife to my throat, insulted me multiple times, and choked me until I passed out, and you want me to forgive you?" I asked still locked in his embrace.

"I understand I've made it hard for you to accept my apology, but it is still an apology for what I have done to you." Loki looked me in the eyes; his green colored orbs sparkling.

"You are the god of mischief, the villain, the bad guy. Why apologize?" My own anger was beginning to surface and thought about breaking free from his iron grip and calling the guards onto him.

"Maybe I'm trying to lift the curse that you so fondly pointed out. I'm trying to stop hurting the people I love." He smiled, a kind smile, for the first time.

"Wait. What are you-"

"Stop talking." He pressed his lips to mine. A kiss filled with so much passion it over flowed from the cell. I held back at first, but found myself melting. His lips were soft against mine, not like the warriors I had kissed before. His touch was feather-light, but his hold on me was like a vice, keeping my body pressed against his.

I was the first to pull back, breaking the spell that he thought he had me under. Loki was surprised and amused at my sudden movement. I turned away quickly and raced out of the cell, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. I heard his laughter coming from inside and looked into the cell at him. "I will see you tomorrow, Elora." He said as he approached the glass, hands clasped behind him.

"Do not be so sure. You may not see me for a while. Your actions may have cost you." I tried to look confident in my decision, but my head was still reeling from that kiss.

"Well, then it was worth it." He responded. The devilish grin crept onto his face; his charm resurfacing with it.

I walked to the spot in front of him on the opposite side of the glass. I considered my options: I couldn't fall in love with a prisoner - let alone Odin's son - but somehow it was too late. "Enjoy your entrapment, prisoner. I'll be back to deal with you later." I revealed, a smirk gracing my lips.

"I'll be waiting." Loki replied with a gleam in his eye that made me shiver in anticipation. I took one last look before rushing out of the dungeon. My only thought was, _What have I done?_

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for all your support! There is more to come with Elora and Loki.


	5. Chapter 5: The Return of Love

Three days passed without Loki and I seeing each other. It was my choice not to see him. After our last encounter, I had to think things over.

First of all, I was in love with him. As crazy as it is to be in love with a mass murdering criminal, I was. He had charmed me with his silver tongue and expressive emerald eyes, and I had never met someone so passionate about anything; even it was ruling Asgard.

Second of all, I was pretty sure he loved me too. He hadn't said the words directly, but he had implied that he at least cared about my well-being. Loki was an intelligent man, which means that most of the words out of his mouth have meaning, so when he said he was trying to stop hurting the people he loved, she had to assume that meant her.

Finally sorting my thoughts, I realized one more thing; he was in the dungeon available to see me and yet, I was avoiding him. I couldn't stand it any longer. I ran to the dungeon and straight to Loki's cell, a path I knew by heart.

I was surprised to find him waiting on me in his usual spot on the couch; however, his demeanor was different from what I was used to. Instead of sitting upright with confidence, like I had seen him before, he was slumped over, leaning on his knees. Loki's head was in his hands as I entered the cell. He didn't look up at me when I closed the door. "I don't want it. Leave me."

"Good, because I didn't bring anything." I replied easily.

Loki's head lifted from his hands, but he didn't turn around to face me. He stood slowly keeping his back to me as if he were doubting the sound of my voice. "Elora?"

"Who else would it be? I am your only visitor down here." I smiled hoping he would face me and see the happiness I felt.

"You're back," he stayed facing the wall.

"Apparently." I shrugged though he didn't see it. "Loki?"

At that, he turned around. His face was blank, lacking any emotion even the anger that was always present in his eyes. Then he broke out into a smile and we rushed toward each other. We met in a hug wrapped so tight I thought both of us would die; it would have been a good way to go. "Where have you been? I've waited day and night for you to return." Loki said into my ear.

"I had to reflect on everything that has happened between us. I need time."

"I was beginning to believe you weren't coming back." Loki replied.

I pulled away to see his face. His eyes were red rimmed, like he hadn't slept in the time I had been gone. "You didn't believe I would return? Loki, I'm not like them." I put my hand on his cheek to reassure him.

"I know that now. I also know something else."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I love you. Elora, I'm in love with you. You understand me better than anyone I have ever met." Loki gave me a chaste kiss.

"Loki, I love you, but are we suppose to spend the rest of our lives meeting in a cell?" I didn't want to upset him. Honestly, I didn't care I just knew that I loved him and I wanted to spend our time together.

"It is not ideal, but we do not have a choice." Loki squeezed my hand. I tried to read his expression, when suddenly he had an idea. "We could leave!"

"What?" I was surprised by his reply.

"We could leave Asgard. We could leave this prison and escape to a new realm. We would be together. Without being separated by glass walls.

"Loki..." I was speechless. No words could describe the way I felt. I wanted desperately to flee Asgard and be with Loki. But could I risk my life and leave my home? "How do you plan to escape without Thor or Odin knowing?"

"I'm not sure. I will figure out a plan. It will be easy outsmart those fools." He laughed in amusement.

"Yes, but they would never stop searching for you. For us. They may not kill you, but I would be first on the list." I was scared, I will admit, but the thought of being together was feeding my courage.

"Elora, I would never let anything happen to you. You have to believe me." He pleaded.

"I do." I replied truthfully. He pulled me to his chest and kissed me harder this time. The passion burned brightly between us in the few moments our lips were locked onto each others. Loki gripped me tight around the waist, holding me to him, never wanting me to leave - and I didn't want to. I encircled his neck with my arms pulling him down to my level, wanting him closer. The moment was perfect and mesmerizing and...

The alarm rang out through the dungeon. The shrieking broke our trance and forced me to cover my ears to block the ringing. I looked out through the glass at the other prisoners who had begun to scream. Someone was breaking out of the dungeon.

"I have to go. They cannot escape the dungeon. They are too valuable and too dangerous." I tried to leave, but Loki grabbed my elbow.

"Exactly. They are too dangerous for you. Your best bet is to stay locked in here with me until the actual guards come to stop them." Loki gave me a hard look of concern.

"I have to protect the people of Asgard. It is my job."

"No, it isn't!" I knew he was yelling more out of frustration than out of anger.

"Loki, let me go. I will come back. You have to believe me."

"If you go out there who will protect you?" He asked, searching my face.

"Trust me." I kissed his cheek and pulled away from his grasp. I shut his door behind me and stepped foot into the battle.

I joined the other guards who had arrived and already fighting multiple enemies. With my sword and dagger, I killed men from realms I had never seen; their clothing was different from anything an Asgardian would wear and their weapons were curved unlike our straight swords. They were aggressive and unyielding, but with all their strength they lacked speed and agility. My small stature made it easy for me to strike quickly before my robust adversaries could react.

I had just killed a large man from somewhere unknown, when I heard Loki yell at me. I turned around just as the blade pierced my side.


	6. Chapter 6: A Chance at Happiness

I screamed out in pain; the blade felt white hot as it slid in and out of my skin. I fought back my attacker with the strength I had left. The man swung his sword high above his head and I saw my opening. I stabbed quickly and the man went down. I stood there for a second studying my attacker until the pain in my side grew too much for me to bear.

Loki's door sat two steps in front of me and I made my way toward it. I opened the door, stepped in, and slammed it behind me before I fell to the ground in exhaustion. When I looked up, Loki was already beside me. "Elora," Loki studied my wound, "Why didn't you listen to me?" Loki began to get angry and I knew an outburst was coming.

"Loki, calm down. I'm okay." My body betrayed me and I winced in pain.

Loki wasted no time to pick me up and carry me to the couch in the middle of the room. He put me down gently and took my hand in his. "Elora, look into my eyes. I can take away the pain. Please look at me." I forced my eyes open and saw his green ones staring back at me. I felt the pain go away before visions of Loki and I appeared. I could see both of us together in a small house away from the palace and Asgard. I could see what looked like two children playing next to a fire. The vision was so real I could feel tears of happiness fall from my eyes. Loki smiled at me and his hand traced my cheek as he continued visions of us.

Our time together was cut short, when three guards burst into the cell. "Step away from the girl!"

"She needs help. She's been stabbed." Loki replied.

"Tell Odin that Loki has harmed a prison keeper." The first guard commanded.

"I didn't hurt her! One of your enemies did!" Loki stood and approached the guards.

I could see the anger in his eyes. "Loki, don't! They're just following orders." I tried to get up, but the pain had returned.

"Stand down, prisoner!" The second guard yelled.

"My name is Loki! And I am a prince of Asgard!" Loki yelled clenching his fists.

"Loki, look at me." I tried to get his attention from my seat on the couch. "Loki!" He finally turned his attention to me. "Please, just calm down. I'll come back to you, but you have to let them help me." I pleaded. I needed him to understand that I meant what I said.

The anger started melting off of him and he relaxed. Loki stepped away from me and the guards allowing them space to grab me. One guard shoved Loki against the wall. "Don't hurt him!" I yelled.

"He is a prisoner in my dungeon! I can-"

"You can do as I say and not hurt him. Do I need to tell Thor you have mistreated his brother?" I threatened. In all honesty, I had no contacts to Thor, but he didn't need to know that.

He believed my bluff and stormed out of the cell the other guards following with me carried between them. I kept my eyes on Loki, hoping he knew I would come back to him. The guards placed me outside Loki's cell to wait for a healer. Loki came to the glass and kneeled beside me. I placed my hand on the glass. "I'm coming back."

Loki placed his hand over mine, "I'll be waiting." He smiled slightly as two healers came to my aid and took me from the dungeon. I looked into his eyes for as long as I could. Even though I was moving away from him, Loki played happy visions in my head to take away the pain. The last thing I remember before passing out was a vision of Loki and I kissing in the Asgardian sunset.

* * *

I dreamt of Loki multiple times while I was unconscious. Each dream became better and more vivid than the last. The final dream I had of Loki was the both of us standing on a bridge. His long arms held me close to his body, and he leaned down to kiss my lips. "I have to go." He said.

"When will you be back?" I asked staring at his chest, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"As soon as I can."

"I will miss you." I hugged him.

"I will miss you, too." He turned his head into my neck and kissed me softly, working his way to my lips. He planted a deep kiss onto my lips then pulled away to look at my face. Turning around, Loki walked toward his horse, boarded his mighty, black steed and rode away. The version of me in the dream started to cry, then the dream faded away.

I woke with a start in an unfamiliar room that I soon realized was the healing room. I sat up from the bed and walked to the window to see the sky was pitch black, hinting that night had finally fallen, but I could see smoke still billowing from parts of the city.

A healer walked into my room and seemed surprised that I was up and around. "Miss, you shouldn't be up. You need to rest." The girl tried to usher me back to the bed.

"Did those prisoners do all this?" I asked, gesturing to the damage outside.

"No, miss. We were attacked by the Dark Elves. They killed many people." The healer paused a moment. "Including, Queen Frigga." I froze.

The queen was dead? How could that be?

I felt a tear roll down my face as the news finally set in. Then something came to mind. Did Loki know? I had to see him. If not to tell him that his mother had died, then to prove I was alive. "Are the prisoners still in the dungeon?"

"I believe they are. Unless they were killed in the battle." The girl answered. I nodded then ran out the door. "Where are you going?" The girl yelled after me.

"To see my prince." I ignored the other words she yelled to stop me and ran toward the dungeon. I was dressed in a healers dress that was basically a nightgown, but I didn't care. I had to see Loki.

Once I reached the dungeon, I ran straight to his cell and was shocked by the sight within. Loki was sitting by the back wall, his eyes closed in what looked like sleep. That was the only normal look about him. His hair was a mess, his clothes were ripped, and he had multiple cuts from the broken glass around him. All his furniture was smashed into pieces and it was the red book sitting unharmed in the floor that told me he had heard about his mother. I ran to his side and knelt next to him. "Loki, it's Elora. I'm here."

"You are one stubborn elf." He replied without opening his eyes. His voice was strained, but a smile graced his lips.

"You should have known that by now." I laughed through the tears in my eyes.

"Yes, I should have." He kept his eyes closed.

"Loki, why won't you look at me?" I asked turning his face toward mine. He finally opened his dark eyes and looked at me.

"Becasue I don't want to see the hurt expression on your face, when I tell you the news." Loki sighed.

"What news? Loki, just tell me."

"Thor has asked me to go with him on a journey," he paused, "to battle the Dark Elves." I felt the tears on my cheeks before he reached up to brush them away. "Elora, if I help him, it may allow me to be free. Free from this cell. Free from Asgard. Free to love you. You must see why I have to go. It is our only chance for a life together." He caressed my cheek. "My mother, well, the queen, she liked you. She said you were good for me. I believed her. I knew she wasn't lying."

"When did...how did.."

"She appeared to me after you gave me the book. I finally let her speak to me without my anger flaring. We became closer because of you."

"Oh, Loki. I am sorry for your loss." I hugged him then. "But why do you have to go? I don't want to lose you." I laid my head on his chest and I felt his arms around me.

"Darling, you won't lose me." He kissed my head. "Could you help me clean myself up for this trip? I can't go defeat Dark Elves looking like this." Loki smiled as I helped him to his feet. He stumbled and I let him use me as a crutch. "Thank you." He said.  
I nodded, but I couldn't say anything. I walked Loki to what was left of his vanity, and when I was sure he could stand on his own, I grabbed a new undershirt for him to wear. He slipped off the old one over his head and I caught myself staring at his muscular chest. "Impressed?" Loki's devilish grin appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry." I handed him the shirt and his hand touched mine; a vision began to play in my head. I pulled away not wanting to see it. "Don't! If memories are going to play in my head they will be ones I make." I stepped in and kissed him quickly.

When I pulled away, he was smiling. I turned to get a cloth to wipe down his face and finished cleaning him up. I wasn't satisfied until he was looking better than I had seen him in a long time. "You look the part. A prince of Asgard on a quest."

"You don't seem happy to be in the presence of a prince of Asgard." Loki touched my arm gently.

"No. I'm not, because my prince is leaving me." I looked at the floor, not able to make eye contact. I heard Loki sigh and he dropped his arm to his side. He stayed silent for a long time.

Finally, he spoke. "Elora, our time together has been short, but I love you all the same." He pulled me into him and I rested my head on his chest. "I don't want to go, but I can't spend the rest of my life in a glass box."

"I understand," I wrapped my arms around him, "just promise me you will come back."

"I will come back." He whispered in my ear.

"I'll be waiting." I replied. We pulled out of the hug to see Thor staring at us from outside the cell. I gave Loki one last look then walked out into the corridor. "Your highness. I was just taking care of your brother. He is a rare man." I told Thor.

"I give you many thanks for caring for him." He nodded.

"Sir, keep him safe. He deserves a second chance."

"I give you my word." Thor replied putting his right fist over his heart as a sign of agreement. I smiled before leaving them alone in the dungeon. I walked back to the healing room where the healers were furious that I had left their care. I let them poke and prod me until they were content, then locked myself in the room. The fact that my love had left me was finally sinking in. I began to sob into my pillow hoping that Loki would come back to me. A vision began to play in my head. Loki looked at me and said 'I will be with you soon'. I fell asleep knowing he was right.

* * *

A/N: Obviously if you have seen the movie you know Loki was recruited by Thor to defeat Malekith, so I'm trying to keep this as close to the movie as possible while added my own twist. Sorry for the long break! I typed this last night, but didn't get to post it. Thank you to those still reading this story!


	7. Chapter 7: The Prince of Asgard

A/N: I have been super busy as of recent, but I finally had the time to write this out. Enjoy!

* * *

Day's passed without me hearing anything from Loki; even Thor had not contacted home. I was worried about them, but mostly my worry lay in fear that Loki would try something that Thor could never forgive. To keep my mind off of him, I worked long hours in the dungeon with the disgruntled prisoners keeping my mind off of him. This strategy worked until I came across Loki's cell.

The room had been left the way it was, broken furniture covering the floor, making me miss him even more. I went into the cell, slowly. I sat down on the couch where Loki had spent so much of his time, and the memories of our talks played in my head. My thoughts were interrupted, when two guards came into the cell. "Miss, we need you to clear out of this cell." The first one said.

"Why? There will be a prisoner returning to this cell." I stood and looked at their confused glances and watched the silent conversation pass between them. "What's wrong?"

"Miss, Prince Loki was found dead in the land of the Dark Elves." The guard replied.

I couldn't speak. The guards stared at me still waiting for me to leave the cell. I nodded my goodbye and hurried out of the cell. My room was located in a building near the prison, and I ran straight to it. Once inside, I sat down on my bed, beginning to cry. I completely broke down, the tears cascading from my eyes, and I sobbed loudly into my pillow. I laid down and imagined Loki lying next to me, but my imagination couldn't conjure a solid image. At some point, I cried myself to sleep, and I knew my heart was broken for good.

Time heals all wounds, but nothing could heal the hole Loki's death left in my life. For the most part, things had returned to normal in Asgard. I had returned to the dungeon, but I avoided his cell at all costs; it wasn't easy. I forced thoughts of him away, and avoided other people, even those who had been my friends. My actions didn't keep them from telling me that Thor had defeated the Dark Elves and was coming back to Asgard. That bit of information hurt to hear.

I was tending to a prisoner one day, when someone came to see me. "I am sure you have already heard the news, but I needed to tell you myself." Thor said as I stood before him.

"I don't need to hear what you have to say, your highness."

"I will tell you anyway." Thor shifted his feet before he began. "Loki died a hero of Asgard. He saved not only my life and Jane Foster's, but all of the people of Asgard."Thor looked at me waiting for me to say something, but I stayed silent. "I would give anything to bring my brother back to me and to you."

"Why would you want him back? He's competition for your crown." I replied.

"He was never my competition. He was alway's my brother, and I love him."

"I loved him, too. And now he's gone." I started to cry and fell to my knee's. I heard Thor step closer then he knelt beside me and put a hand on my back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I know he loved you. He told me, but tried to cover it by insulting me. You know how he would respond." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. "I had sensed a change in him. You had made him a better person." Thor tried to reassure me. He lifted me to my feet and walked me to a chair. I sat down and told him I would be okay. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for taking the time to visit me." I replied. Thor hesitated, but left me in peace. I composed myself before returning to my duties and taking care of my other prisoners.

* * *

One hour after Thor had left me, I was finishing up, when I noticed a person in the shadows watching me. I called out to the person, but they started walking away. I followed them down the hallway until I realized where I had ended up: standing in front of Loki's cell. Inside the cell, Lord Odin stood in the middle, facing the back wall. I turned to leave, but he stopped me. "Come in." He commanded. I did as I was told and walked into the cell. Odin faced me once I was inside. "Were you one of the helpers who took care of the prisoner in this cell?"

"If you mean your son, Loki, then yes." I snapped.

"You are speaking to your king, girl."

"I apologize, sir. I am just upset to learn one of my prisoners has died." I stared at the ground.

"Thor tells me Loki was in love with a prison helper. Would that be you?"

"I believe so, sir."

"Did you return the sentiment?" Odin stepped closer.

"Why does it matter? He is dead and you couldn't care less. Now you don't have to worry about him ruining Thor's chances."

"Silence!" Odin rushed toward me.

"No! I do not care what happens to me now. I loved him and I will spend the rest of my life alone without him." The tears stung my eyes as Odin grabbed me by the throat. His grip wasn't tight which seemed odd, but I was too emotional to care. The scowl on his face didn't scare me and I knew I was going to die by his hands. I closed my eyes waiting for death.

Suddenly, I heard him laugh. He released my throat and I sucked in a breath as I opened my eyes. He smiled at me like it was all a game. "Are you not going to kill me?" I asked.

He laughed again and began to glow green. I averted my eyes as he was wrapped in a green light that was too bright to stare at. "Now why would I do that?" A familiar voice asked.

"It can't be." I turned back to where Odin had been standing. In his place, stood the man I loved. "Loki? Is that really you?"

"I can't believe my stubborn elf doesn't recognize me." He smiled and held out his hand to me. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Now, now. It's okay." He whispered in my ear.

"I thought you were dead." I held on to him tighter as he stroked my hair.

"I'm here now," Loki pulled back to face me, "and I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." He pulled me in again and kissed me hard. It felt so right to be locked in his arms. He gave me one more kiss then pulled away to look in my eyes. "You can't believe how much I missed that."

"I think I can." I smiled and played with his hair until a thought crossed my mind. "If you are pretending to be Odin, where is he?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. The old man is perfectly fine." He kissed me again. "Now, where do we want to start our new life?" Loki put his arm around me and we walked out of the cell. I pushed the thought of Odin out of my mind and focused on the man next to me. Loki had kept his promise and had returned to me.

* * *

My story won't be remembered by a million races or even passed down to the people of Asgard. The only ones who will remember our story is my prince of Asgard and me. Loki still has dreams of becoming a king, but he is more focused on being my king and making me happy; I can't complain. I'm still amazed that a prison helper and a prisoner could fall in love, but when it's love, nothing is off-limits.

* * *

A/N: Hope you have enjoyed this story. I tried to leave it as a set up for Thor: Ragnarok and I am so excited to see the movie. Thank you for those who have continued to read this.


End file.
